Ordinary Girl
by FanGirl26
Summary: My name is Mitchie Torres but sometimes I am Pop-Princess Demi Lovato. All i want is a Demi free summer and to get away from a certain jerk from connect 3. But oh look he is at Camp Rock with me. GREAT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I don't own Camp Rock or any of the songs. :( Oh well.  
OK here's chapter 1**

'Demi Lovato please make your way over to the stage... NOW!' Said the voice over the loudspeaker. That's my cue. I looked in the mirror to check my hair and make up and left my

dressing room. I got to the side of the stage and one of the crew shoved a mic into my right hand and pulled me to the edge of the stage. I looked at the crowd it was massive.

"Hey sis." I heard my brother yell behind me. I turned around and saw a blonde haired 17 year old looking at me.

"What?" I said smiling at him.

"Break a leg." He chuckled winking at me. He did this every this every time I went on stage. It gave me the confidence boost that I needed all the time.

"Thanks. Where's dad?" I asked looking around not seeing the man with the ridiculous moustache with Declan.

"Um doing something P.R I think" He said, "Now go your fans a wait."

I took on last look at my brother, took a deep breath and ran onto the stage.

"HELLO L.A" I called out to the crowd who roared back. I love the feeling I got when they did this "WHO'S READY TO ROCK?" More screaming happen and then my band started up.

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

_You get the limo out front_  
_Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_  
_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_  
_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

I had to admit that this song was a teeny bit ironic but then again the fans loved it and it is a good show opener so I just carry on singing.

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)_  
_Hear your songs on the radio_  
_Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)_  
_But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_  
_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chillin' out take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_  
_(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_  
_You get your face in all the magazines_  
_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yeah the best of both_  
_You get the best of both_  
_Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me_  
_Would double as a superstar_

I walked down the runway that went out into the crowd and touched most of the hands that were shooting out from all directions. Thank God for my earpieces I had to wear otherwise I would be deaf by now.

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chillin' out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Without the shades and the hair_  
_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_  
_Mix it all together_  
_Oh yeah_  
_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds_

When the song ended the crowd erupted with screams and cheers I smiled and gave a small wave at everyone before starting my next song.

_I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything_  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my_  
_Converse with my dress_  
_Well, baby, that's just me [ah]_  
_Who says I can't be single_  
_And have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything_  
_'cause of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land..._

I look to my left and saw my dad, Declan and Connect 3! What were they doing here? Nate and Jason I could handle but I don't think that I could handle Shane Gray. A year ago they were the same as me they loved their music and enjoyed being on stage but now because their label told them they needed to change their sound Shane became an insufferable jerk who I avoided every time I was with the guys. Shane and I didn't get on anyway we called each other by last name and got into many arguments.

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel_  
_'Cause nothing else is real_  
_In the la-la land machine_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything_  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_Well, I will stay the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_

_Machine_  
_Machine_  
_I won't change anything in my life_  
_I won't change anything in my life_  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
_La, la, la, la, la_

* * *

2 Hours later I had finished and ran off the stage throwing my mic to a member of the crew and ran up to Declan who gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"You did great sis." He said slightly lifting me up and swinging me.

"Cheers." I smiled as he put me back on the ground and let me breathe again.

"DEMI!" Nate shouted at me running over to scoop me into another bone-crushing hug. God do boys not realize that girls need to breathe.

"Hey Nate. You can let go of me now." I half laughed half chocked.

"Sorry." He said letting me go. I gave a quick hug to Jason and sent a glare in Shane's direction.

"Gray." I spat.

"Lovato." He said in the same tone.

"Now, now you two don't start a fight." Said my dad walking over to us giving me a one armed hug, "You were brilliant princess."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now guys I have spoken to your manager and he agrees that it would be a good idea." He said looking at Nate and Jason.

"What's a good idea?" I asked subconsciously scratching my hairline that joined my forehead.

"Shane here has been getting some more bad publicity and it is starting to have an effect on the band they might lose their deal if he continues to behave this way..." Dad started to explain when Shane interrupted

"Hey I am here you know."

"Shut up Gray." I growled this boy could really get on my nerves.

"Anyway." Dad cut in sensing that me and Shane were going to start arguing soon, "They manager thinks that it would be a good idea that you and Shane record a charity single to soften up his bad boy image"

"WHAT!" me and Shane shouted at the same time.

"No way, I can't record with him. I'll end up killing him." I said.

"I don't need to record anything with her." He said looking at me then at my dad.

"End of discussion now we need to go see you boys soon." My dad said pulling me and Declan out of the backstage door and into the waiting limo.

* * *

When we got home I stormed up to my room and pulled off the black wig that was starting to make my head hurt a little and brushing through my long reddish, brown hair that was underneath. Now I bet you are all confused so let me fill you in on a few details. My name is Mitchie Torres. I am 17 years old and live in New Jersey with my dad and my twin brother Declan. My mum died when me and Dec were just 2 years old and my dad is Steve Torres who is a retired country singer. My best friend is Sierra and I go to the local high school which is just around the corner from my house. That's my real life now my other life is Demi Lovato the famous, innocent pop-princess who has a twin brother called Declan Lovato, I know not very imaginative is it? Anyway and my dad is Jamie Lovato my manager. And my best mate is called Anna Royale. So there you have it. I live a double life.

**Please Review Be nice. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Mitchie get up it's your last day at school." Dad shouted up the stairs. I slowly opened my eyes and crawled out of bed. I looked at my appearance in the mirror I looked awful. I was a bit paler then normal and my hair was sticking up at all angles. I was really tired because the concert had taken it out of me but also I didn't get much sleep because I was thinking over the idea of recording with Shane. I put a brush through my hair which made it go straight as I have naturally straight hair. I walked over to my closet and settled for a pair of plain jeans and a purple top and my converses.

I applied some light makeup to make me look a bit more human and grabbed my bag and went done to breakfast. Declan was already sitting at the table halfway through his breakfast. Dad brought mine over and i turned the TV up as Hot Tunes was on.

'_Has Shane Gray pushed the other members of Connect 3 to far this time? Sources say that the popstar stormed out of the staples arena in L.A last night because he found out that he will be recording a charity single with none other then the guy's best friend Demi Lovato! It seems that this was the last straw for the band as Shane has been told to clean up his act or leave the band for good. So until further notice the bands summer tour has been cancelled.'_

"I don't get it a year ago he was a sweet boy that just loved his music." Declan said cleaning up his plate and mine.

"Yeah well I think fame got to his head and now he has one huge ego problem." I said turning off the TV.

"Are you going to ask dad then?" Declan whispered to me.

"What now?" I said looking in my bag for the leaflet.

"Better now then never plus he is in a really good mood." He said leaving the room winking at me.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. I could go on stage and singing in front of millions of people as Demi but when I was Mitchie I had really bad nerves. Hey I couldn't even sing in front of people. Pathetic right?

"Um dad." I started.

"Yes princess." He said beaming at me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I said slightly creped out at the smile he was giving me.

"Yes, I am fine now what is it you wanted?"

"Um, it's about summer." I said handing him the leaflet that I got out of my bag earlier. "I want a Demi free summer for once."

"What do you mean Demi free?" He asked reading the leaflet that said _'Camp Rock'_ on the front.

"I want just one summer to just be Mitchie and relax and just be about having fun and playing music." I explained and he nodded.

"I understand but you do realize that if I let you go to this camp then you would have to be very careful what you sing and not to slip into the accent you have for Demi." He said handing me back to leaflet.

"I know. But I really want to go." I pleaded.

"Ok then you can go." He said. I screamed and hugged him and kept repeating thank you.

"On one condition." He said pulling away from me. I stared at him thinking of course there's a condition.

"Declan goes with you."

I sighed as I walked through the hallway to my locker. I have to empty it because it was the last day of school and I might need some of the stuff that I have in there. When a brown hair girl disrupted my thoughts.

"Mitchie!" Sierra screamed. I smiled and hugged her tight. "So how did it go with the Demi free summer?"

"Great, I am going to Camp Rock." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great." She said shutting my locker and linking her arm through mine as we walked towards the last lesson of the year.

"Yeah but I could go on a condition and that condition was that Declan has to go with me." I explained as we made our way into the classroom and took our seat at the back. "But I don't care because I get to go to Camp Rock."

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Why it's Mitchie and her little friend Sierra. "Rachel said coming over to us and sitting directly in front of me. Rachel is the school bully and has turned practically everyone in the school against me apart from Declan and Sierra.

"What do you want Rachel?"I asked politely.

"Just to let you know that I won't be here this summer as I am off to Japan with my parents." She said smugly.

"And we care because?" I asked pretending to not understand why she is telling us. Rachel scoffed and turned around talking to us at all for the rest of the day.

* * *

When we got home I ran straight to my room and started to park as we would be leaving tomorrow. I ran around my room throwing clothes into bags be careful not to pick up any of my Demi stuff because Demi's style was completely different to mine. Demi wore skinny jeans and heels with shiny tops that had that 'rock chic' look. Whereas me most of my wardrobe contained plain jeans and plain tops and trainers. It took me only an hour to pack so I went a grabbed my guitar and began to sing one of Demi's new songs

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but somedays it makes me want to change my direction_  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_  
_Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden_  
_Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find_  
_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time;_  
_I know I'll find myself in time_

"Sounds good." I turned around and saw Declan standing in the doorway.

"Thanks." I replied smiling and setting m guitar on the floor and sat in the middle of my bed and Declan moved over and joined me.

"So you excited then?" He asked eyeing up my already packed bags that sat in the corner of the room.

"What makes you say that?" I teased slightly pushing him so he nearly fell off the bed.

"Hey watch it." He said hitting me over that head with one of my pillows before you knew it a full on pillow fight had begun and ending with the inside of my pillows all over my room.

"Opps." I said looking round my room seeing feathers everywhere, "Dec help me clean this u before dad finds out."

"I think he will notice when you have a few less pillows on your bed." Declan stated.

"I highly doubt it." I smirked and threw a hand full of feather at my twin brother.

"Mitch, stop it." He coughed spitting out a load of feathers which just made me laugh.

* * *

I fell asleep really quickly that night in hoe that tomorrow morning would come quicker so I could get to Camp Rock. The before I knew it my alarm was going off and I leaped out of bed and throw some clothes and ran downstairs. 2 Hours later my car for some reason was packed full with mine and Declan's stuff and dad drove us down to Camp Rock.

**Review ;) pretty please**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I am sorry if this is a bit slow moving. I am trying my best. I am not the best writer in the world. ;)**

We were on our way to camp when my phone went off. I only had one phone for Mitchie and Demi because 2 separate phones would confuse me. I looked at the screen and saw it was an unrecognised number I hesitated but answered.

"Hello?"

"Right listen here Lovato...!"

"Oh it's you what do you want?" I snapped how in the world did this boy get my number to told Nate and Jason not to give it to him, I didn't need him calling me whenever when he wanted a fight.

"Just letting you know that this thing I have to record with you can't be done in the summer because the band has shipped me any." He practically shouted down the phone.

"Hey don't shout down the phone and to be honest dumping you somewhere so you can clean up your act is just what you need." I said looking over at Declan who was listening to the conversation as Shane was shouting so much.

"Oh what do you know?" He spat.

"I know the person you were before you became this ...I don't even have a word for what you are anymore." I said leaning back in my seat and bringing my knees up to my chin.

"Oh come on you still aren't upset about that are you?" He said sounding a bit harsh.

"No course not." I said with hesitation, "anyway even if the guys weren't sending you away to some random place I wouldn't be able to record that 'thing' which is a song for charity by the way, because I am taking the summer off. Now is that all you need or do you wish to annoy me even more?" I asked getting worked up a bit. Dad could tell because he sped u a little trying to get there quicker.

"Ok whatever." And with that he hung up. I shoved my phone into my bag and let out a deep breath the type that you do when you are stress or angry. He just got on my nerves so much.

"Why must he be a complete..."I started,

"Careful how you finish that sentence." Dad warned and Declan laughed next to me.

"Jerk!" I finished

"That's my little princess." Dad said, "Now cheer up because we are here. I smiled at him and turned to look out the window. I couldn't believe that I was spending my summer here, shame it's with Declan only kidding I love my brother to bits. I just have to be careful hear and not get too carried away with my singing because if people found out I would be in a bit of a difficult situation.

* * *

The smile that was on my face didn't fade as we said goodbye to dad and went to find our cabins. Declan's was two away from mine so it was still in distance for me to annoy him. Mine was right near the lake, the view from the kind of poach, deck thing was amazing.

I went into the cabin and there was 3 beds and already there was 2 girls unpacking.

"Hey." Said one of them walking up to me. She had golden brown curly hair and was about the same height as me, "I'm Caitlyn."

"Mitchie." I said shaking her hand still smiling.

"And this is Lola." Caitlyn said turning to Lola who shook my hand. "So what's your thing then?"

"I sing and play little guitar and piano." I said putting my things onto the last bad in the cabin. "What about you?"

"You are looking at the future in producing." Lola said and Caitlyn started to blush.

"I'm not that good." She started but Lola quickly grabbed Caitlyn's laptop which was on her bed and played a beat that was really good.

"Wow you made that?" I asked liking the sound thinking that it would go well with one of my songs. Not a Demi song one of mine.

"Yeah." Caitlyn whispered, "But it's not that good."

"Yeah it is. It's great." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I know I have only just met her and Lola but I liked them.

We all had finished unpacked and sat down on our beds talking about where we come from and our families. When I told them that my dad was Steve Torres Lola looked shock. She said that her mum loved Steve and had all of his albums. I made a mental note to tell Declan that I had found someone that has heard of our dad. When I had finished making that note to very person that I was going to tell walked into the cabin.

"What's up guys?" He said walking over to my bed and sitting next to me. Lola looked confused to why some random boy had just walked into our cabin and sat down on my bed. While Caitlyn stared at him watching him move over to my bed.

"Hey to you to." I said hitting him round the head, "Guys this is my brother Declan. Declan this is Lola and Caitlyn." As I said Caitlyn's name he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him. I turned and looked at Lola who seemed to have noticed to and gave the same smirk that I had on my face.

"Hey we all need to go down to the main stage for some greeting or something like that." Declan said taking his eyes away from Caitlyn.

"Ok cool let's get going then." I said jumping off my bed and leaving my cabin with Declan, Caitlyn and Lola. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

Dee had just finished telling us about this celebrity instructor and everyone was guessing who it could be when Caitlyn turned to me and Declan.

"I know who it is." She sang teasing.

"Who?" I asked practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Shane Gray."

The smile that was on my face dropped and I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. Declan held my arm. Why was he here? All I wanted was one stress free, Demi free summer. Shane was mainly the reason for the whole stress thing and Declan knew that.

"Are you ok Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked looking at my expression that I had on my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry about that." I said putting on a fake smile. Declan could tell that it was fake because he told Caitlyn to excuse us and he pulled me away from the crowd.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I whisper shouted.

"I don't know but Nate said that they were dumping him somewhere to change his image and you know this is where all of them first met." Declan said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"All I wanted was a stress free summer." I said close to crying. That's what this boy does to me he makes me cry sometimes when I am angry at him.

"But you have. Shane has only met Demi. He doesn't know that Mitchie exists. "He explained.

"What if he recognises me?" I panicked; shaking Declan pulled me against him.

"He won't I promise. Just ignore Shane Gray as much as you possibly can and you will get through the summer.

"I hope your right." I whispered.

"Right wipe your face and lets get back to the greetings shall we." He said offering his arm to me which I gladly took laughing.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I teased.

"Yep but they say it's in the genes and we are twins." He joked.

"Hey." I said hitting him on the chest and he faked being hurt. With Declan being around I think I can survive this summer all I have to do it avoid Shane. How hard could it be?

**Please Review.  
Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.. I am trying not to make it sound like Hannah Montana.  
;)**

I woke up to the sun shining through the cabin windows. I sat up and looked to my left and looked out the window. I smiled, the sun was on the lake making it shine and I never felt happier at least for a long time that is. But I would rather not go into that for now, maybe someday I might tell you but not today. I climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When I can out Lola was up and ready and Caitlyn was still asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Lola asked with a massive smirk on her face.

I laughed, "I think we should you know!"

At the same time me and Lola jumped on Caitlyn's bed making her fall out of in and land on the floor with a very loud thud!

"Ow that wasn't funny." She said standing up and rubbing her back.

"Yeah but it got you up didn't it?" Me and Lola said at the same time.

"Suppose." She mumbled walking off the bathroom to get ready. I got off the bed and walked over to mine and sat on it.

"What you got first?" Lola asked.

"Vocals with Brown." I said looking at my timetable. I continued to look at it and saw that after vocals I had hip-hop dancing with SHANE!

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What was that?" Lola asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I smiled and put my timetable away. After 10 more minutes Caitlyn finally came out of the bathroom.

"Finally, I am starving." Lola said making her way over 5to the door.

We walked over to the mess hall when I saw Declan. I went up to him and pulled him away.

"Whoa, Oh it's you Mitch." He said straightening his sleeve from where I had grabbed it, "What's wrong?"

"I have hip-hop dancing with Shane later!" I said looking really worried.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." I said putting my hands to my head, "What am I gonna do? HE has seen me learn dance routines for my shows hey; we even did a routine together once."

"Ok breathe Mitch. I have hip-hop the same time you do. Don't worry I will be there with you." HE said pulling my arms away from my head and giving me a quick hug, "Now come on I don't know about you but I am really hungry."

"Well it has to be better than dad's cooking." I laughed as we made our way to the line and got our breakfast.

"Anything is better than dad's cooking." He said as we sat down with Caitlyn, Lola and Barron and Sander who we meet last night.

"So Mitch you any good?" Sander said shoving food into his mouth.

"Sander seriously." Lola said shaking her head at him.

"What?" He said with a bit of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Never mind." Lola laughed. We all started to eat in silence than after Sander had finished he asked me again.

"I dunno I kinda have stage fright so I don't really sing in front of people. I suppose I came here to try and get over it." I explained. This is true I did have stage fright and I did want to get over it.

"Cool. Most people who have stage fright turn out to be really good." Sander said smiling at me.

"Thanks I guess." I said and with that he winked at me and put his plate on the trays and went to get ready for his first lesson.

"Right." I said slowly and rolled my eyes. "I better get going."

"Oh and one more thing Mitchie. Look out for Tess Tyler if you good then she will try and bring you down." Caitlyn warned me.

"Tyler as in TJ Tyler?" I asked.

"The very one." Caitlyn said walking out of the mess hall with me and the rest of the guys.

"Why will she try and bring me down?" I asked as we got to our seats. Great I was right at the front. I just hope that Brown doesn't make me sing.

"Because in her eyes no one can be better than her." Caitlyn said when a blonde girl with to other girls following her walked in and took the 3 empty seats next to me. I turned slightly in my seat to face Caitlyn.

Everyone was now in their place and Brown was still nowhere to be seen so some of the campers decided to past the time by dancing and making music.

"Wow! If the class is a rockin', I'm glad I came knockin'." Brown said as he walked into the room. Everyone sat back down ready to start.

"Now who would like to go first?" He said and nearly the whole room put their arms in the air. I slowly began to slide down in my seat. _'Please don't pick me'_

"Eenie, meenie, miney, you." He said pointing at me. _'Damn'_

"Me?" I said looking quite scared now.

"Can't argue with the finger." He said. Tess was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I'll do it!" She said. _'Please pick her please.'_

"Uh, no. The finger picked her." He said waiting for me to stand up and join him at the front. I took a deep breath and got up and moved next to him.

I began to sing but I was really quiet because I wanted to make sure that my original accent stayed because sometimes I would slip into the accent I used for Demi and I didn't want to give much away.

"know you're singing a solo, but it's so low I can't hear you." He said and the room chuckled but Declan looked worried. I took another deep breath hoping that I had my accent under control and began to sing again.

"Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be" I sang smiling.

"Stop." Brown said the rest of the room cheered and clapped and I saw Declan smiling at me." Was that an original?"

"Well yeah it's mine but..." I started

"No buts, it was good." He smiled giving me a high five. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tess look really angry. Uh oh, now I have just pissed off one of the most popular girls at camp.

* * *

We had hip-hop next so we all headed back to our cabins to get changed. I was starting to panic a little now. What if he recognized me? I hadn't seen him since I got here and I really wanted to avoid him as much as possible. But that look nearly impossible seeing as he was one of my instructors.

"Mitchie you ok?" Caitlyn asked as we walking into the studio.

"Huh?" I said coming out of my trance that I seemed to have gone into.

"You ok?" She asked again.

"Yeah sorry. I'm ok." I said shaking my head trying to get rid if the thoughts.

"You ready?" Declan asked as he came up behind me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Good because he is right outside." he said taking my hand and giving it a slight squeeze before letting go.

"Everyone grab a mic and a hat. Keep up if you can." He said walking over to the stereo and turning it one while grabbing a mic and a hat. This was perfect I could have to hat on a pull it forward so he couldn't see my eyes. He had stared in them many times for him to recognize me. I then realized that he was dancing one of the routines that I had taught the boys to do when we were on tour before they changed their music. I was surprised that he still remembered it. I copied most of the others and making it look like I was having trouble keeping up. But I couldn't stop myself and soon I was doing it as perfect as Shane was and he looked at me carefully, watching every move I was making so I put my head down. The class had ended with a boy called Andy falling over and Tess laughing at him. I saw Shane look at Tess and rolled his eyes at her before helping Andy up. He dismissed the class.

"Hey you." He shouted walking over to me. Oh no please don't recognize me. "Wait behind."

"Um yeah." I said not looking at him.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Um... I just had lots of practice." I said this wasn't lying I had to practice all my dance routines for the shows and some of them were pretty complicated.

"Well you really good." He smiled at me. That was the first time he had smiled at me since he became a jerk.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Camp was changing him very slowly. I know it was only the first day but the Shane that I went on tours with hardly ever smiled.

"Mitchie come on we are going to be late." Declan said walking back into the studio.

"OK I am just coming." I said walking away from Shane.

"Hang on don't I know you?" Shane suddenly said. Me and Declan both froze on the spot and slowly turned to face Shane.

"No never met me before. I think I would remember if I had met Shane Gray before." Laughed Declan nervously.

"Yeah right sorry." He said and turned to walk out the other door.

We walked to the mess hall for lunch but Declan had a strange look on his face.

"Did Shane Gray just say sorry?" He said looking shocked.

"Yeah I know and he smiled at me earlier and complimented me on my dancing." I laughed.

"Wow." He grinned, "Maybe this camp is doing something for him?"

"Or maybe he is getting to much sun." I suggested and with that we walked up to the mess hall in a fit of giggles.

**Please Review.  
Be nice ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know 2 chapters in one night. Well I am posting this at 2 in the morning so maybe not 2 in one close enough. Just to let you know the conversation between Mitchie and Declan near the beginning I wrote because I was a little bit hyper don't judge me. I just want to be loed. Anyway back to the story.**

When we got to the mess hall we were still laughing so hard that our sides were starting to hurt. We got our lunch and sat down with everyone trying to catch our breath.

"What's so funny?" Caitlyn asked looking over at us wondering.

"It's nothing never mind." Declan said getting his breath back. I had calmed down now and started eating my lunch thinking that the lesson could have gone a lot worse then that. For example he could have realised who I was and that would have blow the whole keeping it a secret out of the window.

"Ok then. By the way two were laughing I don't think I really want to know what was going on." Caitlyn smiled at Declan who smiled back at her. Something was going to happen between them this summer I could feel it. But if they weren't together by the end of the summer I was going to have some serious words with my darling twin brother.

"You really don't." Declan said shoving pasta into his mouth.

"Pig!" I shot at him.

"Runs in the family!" He joked.

"You get that from dad." I laughed, "There is no way that mum was like that."

"I dunno from what grandma says about her..." HE started,

"But grandma's off her rocker. She is nuts." I said, "Last Christmas do you remember she rang us up asking us to come round and help her because she thought she had killed the turkey."

"Oh yeah that was a weird Christmas, I don't think I will ever get the sight of our grandma trying to revive a cooked turkey on the kitchen table." Declan said shivering at the memory.

* * *

After that we finished or lunch and when to the rest of our lessons had dinner then Caitlyn decided to show me the lake. It was getting late so Caitlyn decided to head back but I stayed back for a little. As I was staring out on the lake I couldn't help thinking that this was going to be the best summer that I have had in a long time. Sure I loved being Demi and I loved everything that came with being her but sometimes I wish that I never became her so my life wouldn't have became so complicated. Sure a year ago my life was perfect I had a fantastic boyfriend the only problem being he only knew one side to me. But anyway gone now, no point thinking on the past. I sometimes wonder if he still thinks about me and I hope that he regrets' how he treated me and he understands why I broke up with him.

I looked at my watch it was half 11 and curfew was at 12 so I made my way back to my cabin. I was so drowned in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going and before I knew it I had bumped into someone and was lying on the floor.

"Ouch." I said standing up then realising that I had knocked the other person on the floor to, "Oh my God I am so sorry are you ok?"

"Watch were you are going will you!" The person said angrily. This morning was a one off then was it when I realised who I had bumped into.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine." I said sarcastically watching him pull himself up.

"I don't care if you're fine what about me?" He said, now I was remembering why I really couldn't stand him.

"What about you?" I said crossing my arms.

"You just better hope that I am not bruised or anything." He snapped.

"Or what you gonna do, set your lawyers on me." I laughed with no emotion whatsoever.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He said walking closer to me.

"A person and people have feeling you know and they don't like being talked to like that do they?" I said trying to make a point.

"Well you talked to me like that!" He stated.

"And did you like it?" I asked wondering if I got through to him.

"No not really." He said softly.

"Exactly." I said,

"Um.. I better go." He said walking away. He didn't even say sorry, well I wasn't going t let him leave without saying it.

"Don't worry about me then I'm sure there is no damage done." I said watching him stop and look at me.

"Sorry about bumping into you like that." He said smiling at me slightly before walking away.

I stood there in complete shock I honestly thought that it was going to take much more than that to get him to say sorry to me but obviously he was changing at camp and maybe when we both got back on tour he wouldn't be the jerk that he was. I turned around and went to bed thinking of Shane something I hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

The next morning started out the same me and Lola had to jump on Caitlyn again to wake her up. We were on our way to first class which was hip-hop today and I had just finished telling Declan about last night with Shane and he was as gob-smacked as me. That was twice in 2 days that he had said sorry and had smiled.

"So Mitchie, what does your family do?" Tess asked as she came up to me. Caitlyn had warned me that because I was fantastic in vocals class yesterday that Tess would make her move on me sometime in the next day or so.

"Um well my dad is Steve Torres and well my mum is dead." I said,

"Oh I think my gran listens to Steve Torres." She said completely ignoring the part about my mum, "So you get our singing from your dad then?"

"I guess so I never really thought about that way before." I said really not wanting to talk to Tess. Luckily and I never thought I would ever use this sentence in my life, Shane walked into the room and turned on the stereo.

"Now you all did pretty well yesterday now I want you to pair up boy/girl. Mitchie?" He said walking over to me.

My heart jumped when he said my name. He had never said my real name before. "Yes?"

"How about you be my partner and show everyone what to do, because I know that you can dance really well." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the front of the room, I tried my best to ignore the tingling feeling that was going up my arm as he touched my hand.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I said and he laughed and shook his head.

"Right then hold your partner like this and just follow me and Mitchie here." He said pulling me closer. I had to try and not look in his eyes so I focused on a spot behind him as we started to move to the music. Everyone copied and was pretty good. Declan and Caitlyn had decided to pair up and I looked at them with a big smile on my face.

"You know I really do think that I have met him somewhere before." Shane said jerking his head in Declan's direction.

"I think he would have told me if he had met you, seeing as he is my twin brother and all." I said still looking at the pair that were smiling at each other.

"He's you twin?" He asked looking at me then at Declan and back, "But he has blonde hair and you have brown."

"He dyes it. He says that he doesn't want to look like me." I laughed, "He is a nice brother wouldn't you say so."

"Yeah suppose." He said looking at me.

"What." I said getting nervous he was looking right me.

"Nothing," He said pulling away from me, I didn't realise that the class was finished.

Later that day I was in the practice room alone not wanting anyone to hear me. I started to play on of the songs that I kept as Mitchie.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I sighed and walked out not realising that Shane was outside listening to me singing.

* * *

A few days later I had got into more conversations with Tess about my family and me singing. I really don't understand why she cared so much that she thought that she was better then me. I had never really heard her sing before but she was singing tonight at the campfire so I would see what she was like then. All the last classes were stopped because all the instructors needed to get everything sorted out for the campfire jam.

Later that night me, Declan, Caitlyn, Lola, Barron and Sander all made our way to the jam and got to the front. I wasn't really that bothered were we were but we were at the front anyway. In the middle of the stage was the campfire and it was already lit and letting off some good heat not that we needed the heat. Tess's backup singers Ella and Peggy made their way onto the stage and over to their mic that was in the back corner of the stage, then her backup dancers came on then finally she did wearing a gold glittery dress and gold matching heels. She looked awful in it to be honest.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Of course the song had to be all about her she was so self-centred. I clapped along with everyone else to be polite but I didn't like the song. I looked around and saw Shane standing over by teh trees with a nice smile on his face. Maybe he was changing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me again, After this chapter I may not be able to update as quickly as i have been. I am currently in my last year of high school and have been piled up with coursework and mock exams so I really need to get that all out of the way. But I will update as much as I can. Sorry ;)**

Shane POV

I watched Tess move around on stage and give it her all. She was really talented but she took her mums fame to her head a little and treated everyone like they were worthless. A little like I do I suppose, God am I really like her? I shivered at the thought but the smile on my face got bigger when I noticed Mitchie smiling at me I really liked her there was something about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I decided to go back to the cabin and do something that I hadn't done in a long time. I picked up my guitar and started to strum a few cords that sounded completely different to what I play now, it was like the old stuff I used to play before the label made us play now. I didn't understand it Demi was on the same label as us but she was aloud to play whatever music she wanted, maybe it helps that her dad is her manager. I dunno. Ever since I heard that girl in the practice room I couldn't get her song out of my head, it just kept going round and round it was starting to drive me mad. I was feeling different; I mean I had said that I was sorry to Mitchie the other day when I banged into her the other day. Ever since I had met her I was doing stuff that wasn't like me. I'm Shane Gray for God's sake I don't do apologies so why did say sorry to her. I shook my head and put my guitar down and went to bed. My bed was now completely dry but I made sure that I set my alarm because I didn't want Uncle Brown coming in the morning and dumping another vase of water over my head.

The next morning I had the day off so I grabbed my guitar and went down by the lake and played around with some more cords like I did last night. I didn't like people watching me when I started writing songs and I could tell that someone was there behind me.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" I snapped and saw Mitchie jump out from behind the tree carrying a guitar case. Oh man why did I just snap at her?

"Sorry." She said walking past me. "Sorry," She said again.

"You said that already." I snapped at her again. Why did I keep using that tone of voice with her?

"I'm sorry. I..." She trailed off, before changing what she was going to say, "Was that you playing?" I nodded. "It sounded kind of different."

"Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff?" I snapped again at her. God I need to really stop doing that. What was wrong with me? Maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today or something. "Sorry to disappoint."

Mitchie laughed, "You didn't, and I liked it." I smiled a little she had a nice laugh. "I mean it was good for stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff."

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." I teased her softening up to her a little.

I thought you loved your sound. You created it." She said putting her guitar by her feet. "Your like a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend, I only play the music that the label think will sell. That's it." I pointed out. I have never told anyone about our label making us play their type of music.

"You don't think that song will sell?" She asked looking curiously.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try." She said picking up her guitar and turning to walk off. "Oh and by the way, I know of one girl that would buy that song." And with that she walked off leaving me smiling. I stood up and put my guitar back in my cabin.

* * *

Mitchie POV

I walked away from Shane smiling I put my guitar back into my cabin when my phone went off. I looked and saw that it was Nate.

Hey Nate," I answered

"Hey Demi, how's vacation?" He asked. I moved down and set cross-legged in the middle of my bed.

"Ok, you know you never get tired of lying on a beach all day and no one to both you." I laughed because technically that was where Demi was on a private island with brother and dad and best friend Anna.

"Good glad you are enjoying yourself." He said. I had to ask this because I wasn't at Camp Rock.

"How's Shane doing?" I asked.

"He is ok I think he was a bit pissed when we left him at Camp but I think he will be ok." He said trying to put me at ease, "I know how you must have felt when he changed; you got the worst of it more than anyone."

"Yeah well that's what happens when your boyfriend for 2 years suddenly changes and becomes a total jerk to you." I sighed, "Anyway I better go do some more relaxing. See you after the summer and say hi to Jason for me."

"Will do, See you soon Dems." He said hanging up.

I threw my phone on the bed and then threw my head down on my pillow.

Well there you have it Demi Lovato and Shane Gray had dated for 2 years until he became and arsehole and so I broke up with him and now he reacts like we never even kissed. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. We broke up over a year ago now but it still hurt. I think it was the fact that I really loved him and I was 15 when we got together. I can't believe that my dad actually agreed for us to date because he is 3 years older than me and he was 17 nearly 18 when I first met him. I was so caught up in my little world that I didn't hear Declan and Caitlyn walk in looking for me.

"Mitch? Declan asked seeing me lying on my bed nearly in tears, "You ok?"

I sniffed and opened my eyes and sitting up.

"Huh?" I whispered, Caitlyn came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You ok Mitchie?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"What happened?" Declan asked taking my hand in his.

"Um..." I started looking at Caitlyn. We had only been at camp a coupe of days but I felt that I could trust her with my Demi secret.

"Nate called and he talked about some stuff that happened last year." I explained watching Caitlyn's face drop when I mentioned Nate's name.

"Wait a minute you know Nate Black?" She said her mouth falling a perfect' 'o 'shape.

"Yeah she is kinda Demi Lovato." Declan said standing up and walking over to the door making sure that no on was around to hear what was going on.

"No way!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah way, I am." I said smiling a bit at her.

"But Demi like dated Shane they like broke up a year ago." She said

"No need to tell me I was there." I laughed quietly,

"Oh my God. That's why you are always really nervous around him." She said.

"Yeah he doesn't know that Demi is Mitchie and Mitchie is Demi so I kinda need him not to find out." I said hoping Caitlyn wouldn't tell him, "And you can't tell anybody about this ok?"

"No I won't I promise. But one question," She said.

"Ok"

"Do you still love him?"

**Please review. Sorry this chapter was a little boring ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update last night was up to my neck in coursework ad now I have to stay behind after school tomorrow to do even more. I really do hate it when teachers set you target grades really high because that emans you have to work none stop if you are thick like me. Anyway back to the story. ;)**

I stared at Caitlyn for a few seconds thinking over my answer. Did I still love him?

"I'm hungry lets go and see what's for lunch." I said standing up and making my way to the door, but before I got there Caitlyn and Declan both grabbed me from behind and lifted me must to my protest and put me back on my bed.

"Answer the question!" Declan said bluntly.

"No I don't love him." I said but I don't know if it was a lie or not so I just kept it as that. Caitlyn looked at Declan who looked at Caitlyn, she mouthed 'Denial' at him thinking that I didn't see but I did.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" I screamed causing both of them to jump a little.

"Ok whatever you say." Declan said, "Come on lets go to lunch,"

We walked to the mess hall and got our lunch. We sat down at the table which was soon claimed as our table. Lola, Sander and Barron were already sitting at it when we joined them. Caitlyn was on her laptop and her foot was slightly sticking out from underneath the table. When Tess walked by and was accidently tripped up by Caitlyn and fell flat on her face landing face first into her lunch which was unlucky for her because it was pizza day and when she lifted her face it was covered in pizza topping. I covered my mouth with my hand and bit my lip to stop me from laughing. Everyone else couldn't contain their laughter and soon the whole mess hall was filled with people's laughter. Everyone was pleased to see the camp diva covered in pizza. Of course Tess told Brown that Caitlyn did it on purpose and she got assigned kitchen duty for the rest of the summer. I felt sorry for Caitlyn I tried to explain to Brown that it was an accident but Tess continued to tell him otherwise.

* * *

A few days later I was helping Caitlyn out in the kitchen, well I wasn't help out Tess had told Brown that it was my fault as well so he gave me kitchen duty as well. I was carrying a big box of chips when I bumped into Shane.

"Oh." We both said at the same time.

"You hungry?" He laughed,

"Just a little bit." I giggled back.

"Listen I heard about what happened and I am sorry about my uncle sometimes he can be a bit harsh." He explained, I was starting to like this new Shane again. This was just what it was like when we were dating of course me minus the wig and he didn't know that me and him actually dated but still it was nice.

"That's ok me and Caitlyn are having the time of our lives." I said sarcastically he laughed again.

"Do you have a second?" He asked.

"Um..." I said looking at the mess hall where Caitlyn was waiting for me, "Sure."

"Good, I wanna run something by you." He said taking the box of chips from me and leading me to the docks. He put the box on a rock that was nearby and we both sat down on the edge of the dock.

_Every time I think_

_I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know_

_Just who I am_

_I think I finally found_

_A better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I got to find you_

_You're the missing piece_

_I need the song inside of me _

_I need to find you_

_I got to find you_

_I've been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say _

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday _

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you, and you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I got to find you_

_You're the missing piece_

_I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I got to find you _

He finished and I was gob-smacked it sounded exactly like his old stuff and I love it!

"Wow," I said as I couldn't think of anything else to say

He smiled, "I heard this girl singing and I kinda reminded me of the music that I liked. So I started playing around with some chords and..." He trailed off, "I know it's not finished but..."

"No, no it's good." I said, "It's really good and I don't lie." When I said this my mind flashed back to all the times the Shane had asked to see me when were dating but I couldn't see him because I had real life stuff to sort out so I didn't have the time so I lied to him. Then I noticed that he was looking at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked wondering, the only time he looked at me was when...

"I don't know, you seem different." He said, that freaked me out a little what did he mean by different? "Good different." He added looking at the expression on my face.

"Defiantly different." I said quietly. "So I better get going." I said coming back to reality. I stood up at the same time so did he.

"Yeah, I reckon Caitlyn needs some help." He said grabbing the box off chips and handing it back to me. "I'll see you round." He smiled at me and I smiled back and went to help Caitlyn.

I walked into the kitchen and put on a coat so my clothes wouldn't get dirty. Caitlyn was waiting for me.

"Ok spill." She said pointing at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What did you and Shane talk about?" She said as I walked over to the counter and started putting the chips in bowls.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Oh come on, tell me." She said, "I saw him playing a song for you so tell me!"

"Ok he said he heard this girl singing the other day and it reminded him of the music that he liked. The song was amazing it was just like the music he played when we were dating." I said dreamily.

"What else did you talk about because I saw you talking after he stopped playing."

"Not a lot really, he was staring at me so I asked why and he said he didn't know why and then he said I was good different." I continued.

"Oh my God! He is falling for you again." She screamed and hugged me.

"Hang on Cait, he is falling for me Mitchie not Demi this time, it's completely different." I said, "Wait do you really think that he is falling for me?"

"Yeah he is like in love with you." She said putting the dips in out in the mess hall as I out in the same place.

"I wouldn't go that far." I laughed.

"Do you like him?" She said rephrasing her question she asked me a few days ago.

I sighed, "I think so, I dunno."

Me and Caitlyn got our lunch when we over heard Tess, Peggy and Ella talking well more like Peggy and Ella listening while Tess talked.

"Says here in this magazine that I am Shane's type." He said reading a magazine with a picture of Shane on the front, "It's only a matter of time."

"Warm, funny, talented." Caitlyn read over her shoulder, "You? I don't get it." I had to walk away to stop Tess seeing me laughing.

* * *

We were getting ready for the pyjama jam that was happening, Caitlyn was performing tonight so me and Declan went and watched her because she was really good.

Dee got up onto the mini stage and said, "Next, give tit up for the awesome Caitlyn Geller," Lola, Sander, Barron, Declan and I all cheered the loudest if that was possible.

She got up and started to play.

"She is really good," I said to Declan.

He turned around and said, "Hey Shane likes her to." I turned and looked the way Declan was looking and saw Shane moving a little to the music that Caitlyn was playing. Tess also heard and turned in the same direction as me and Declan and didn't look impressed.

"Help, help there's a snake, snake!" She screamed pointing at the floor Caitlyn stopped playing immediately and everyone looked to where Tess was pointing.

Dee walked over to where she was pointing and picked up something, "It's just the power cord to the sound system Tess." She said putting it back on the floor adn walking away.#

"Oh right my bad."

Shane gave her a look and walked off to his cabin I guess.

"You are so full of it!" Caitlyn said walking off the stage towards Tess looking angry, Tess took a few steps back as Caitlyn came towards her.

"What?" She said innocently.

You can't stand that people might like what other people do." Caitlyn shouted everyone looking at us now. Tess did some weird finger letters on her forehead.

"Ok what is that?" Caitlyn asked looking confused as everyone else.

"She said 'Whatever, Major, Loser.'" Ella said doing the same signs as Tess.

"Oh wow Tess, whatever major loser?" I laughed, "That's so last year, I mean everyone knows that. Oh well I guess not everybody." Everyone laughed and Tess looked furious. I smiled at her and walked out with Caitlyn and Declan.

**Please give me reviews it makes me happy. ;) Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me again because I didn't update yeaterday I am putting up 2 chapters today. I am good to you lot. ;) I must really like you all.**

2 days after the incident with Tess at the jam word was going round camp that Shane Gray was looking for the girl with the voice. I walked past him many times to see him constantly stalked by girls singing at him, the look on his face was hilarious it carried on like this for days until he got all the girls who wanted to be 'the girl with the voice' to line up out the dance studio so he could have some peace.

Me and Caitlyn walked past the dance studio and saw that the line snaked all the way around the room. I laughed thinking how Shane could cope with all those girls. Even though he's been famous for 3 years he still couldn't get used to all the girls throwing themselves at him. So once when everyone had gone to sleep I pretended to be a fan and scream his name when I saw him and un to hug him. The look on his face was priceless when I did that.

"You gonna get in line?" Caitlyn joked.

I shook my head, "No it's not me besides he's never heard me sing as myself as Demi I have a different accent. " I laughed walking to meet Declan in the kitchens sometimes he helped out because he was bored or something along those lines. I think he does that because he wants to spend more time with Caitlyn I don't see how it is possible to spend anymore time with her when she is not with me she is with him and that is a lot because most of the time it is all of us together.

I had just finished in the kitchens and Declan was taking Caitlyn on a mini 'date' even though to them it wasn't a date to me it was they both wanted it. I was walking past were to canoes' were when I heard Shane singing. I snuck up on him in the back of my mind I didn't think that this was a good idea because he always was a bit tetchy when he was writing songs. I leant on the canoe and put my mouth by his ear,

"So does your voice sound better over here?" I teased he turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me." He said standing up adn turning one of the canoe's over and putting it in the water and throwing me a life jacket. I slipped it over my head and got in the canoe and grabbed an oar he did the same and before we knew it we were in the middle of the lake going round in circles laughing like idiots.

"I don't think we're doing this right?" I said getting my breath back a little after the laughter had subsided only a little though.

"What you don't like going round in circles?" He joked putting the oar across his lap and I put mine in the bottom of the boat.

"So you found your special girl yet?" I asked finally after my breathing was back to normal.

"Why jealous?" He asked winking at me. My heart skipped a beat every time he did that I loved it.

"Jerk." Was the comeback I came out with as soon as I sais it I panicked when I am Demi I call him a jerk but I use a more blunt tone so hopefully he won't make the connection.

"Hey." He laughed thank God. "Being a jerk is part of the rockstar image."

"Your a rockstar? I had you down more as a popstar." I teased.

"Don't call me popstar!" He laughed not really being serious, "its rockstar sounds manlier."

"Whatever you say popstar." I smiled at him he put his oar in the water then lifted it up splashing me with water. I screamed and splashed him back.

"I suppose keeping up an image can be tiring?" I stated knowing from experience but he didn't know that.

Suppose, I can never tell who hangs out with me for the free stuff or the parties. I get really annoying sometimes." He said his tone of voice getting sad so I decided to cheer him up.

"Oh defiantly the free stuff," I joked.

He laughed a little, "funny."

Come on I know you're not a jerk." I said being serious, "Not anymore anyway."

"Yeah well, I screw over a lot of people in the last year and I feel really bad about it." He said.

"Like who?" I asked being curious,

"Demi for starters and then Nate and Jason." He said looking at me, "You know something you remind me of Demi a little." I stiffened a little he didn't notice this which was lucky I was getting into dangerous waters now he could recognise me could he?

"Yeah well it's not to late to say sorry." I said, "You have changed I man you are helping out with everyone's dancing and those screaming girls like you." Trying to lighten the depressing mood that suddenly seemed to come over us.

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing?" I teased smiling at me again.

"In take that back you really are a jerk." I said lightly hitting him on his knee. He pretended that I really hurt him.

"Hey no hurting the rockstar."

"Popstar."I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I innocently said with a huge smile.

"It must be the same for you?" He said suddenly, what did he mean? Did he mean being Demi or something else? Please be the second thing.

"How do you mean?" I asked slowly dreading the answer

"With your dad being famous." I relaxed now knowing that he was talking about my dad.

"Not really, I mean sometimes but that's only when me and Declan talk to some really old people because our dad's songs are like ancient. " I laughed, "You get the occasional person wanting stuff from our dad but nothing as big as what you have to go through."

"So you kinda understand a little?" He said.

"Yeah I guess I do." I said, I looked at my watch and realised that Declan's and Caitlyn's 'date' would have finished and I needed Caitlyn to tell me everything.

"We better get going; I need to check on my darling brother because I have left him on his own with Caitlyn and god knows what they are doing." I laughed Shane laughed as well and grabbed both of the oars so we wouldn't be going round in circles. I said bye to him and walked to my cabin were Declan was lying on my bed and Caitlyn lying on hers, they were just talking.

"Only me." I said walking in and sitting on Declan's legs.

"Ow get off you." He whined kicking me to get off.

"Alright chill." I said dreamily.

"And where has Miss Mitchie been?" Caitlyn asked sitting up. As Declan sat up to make room for me.

"Nothing much." I smiled not wanting to talk about Shane in front of Declan because he became very protective of me when it came to Shane. I mouthed 'Later' at Caitlyn.

"So what's it like living a double life then?" She asked.

"Tiring." I said honestly. "But I enjoy it. I mean when the wig is on I can be a completely different person."

"Doesn't it get itchy?"

"God yeah. It's horrible sometimes. But I meet lots of famous people when it is on and they never realise who they are really talking to."

"Wow."

"Yeah it is pretty wow." I laughed. Unknown to all of us that Tess was standing underneath the open window listening to every part of the conversation.

**Please review. I am trying to make it different to the movie. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I have had mountains os shollwork and currenlty have the flu so have been in bed for the past week. Anyway will try and get updates to you as fast as I can. **

Classes went back to normal to next day. I was in hip-hop and dancing with Shane again. I had to admit I loved it when we would dance like this, I had a free period next so he asked for me to stay behind after the class ended.

"So I think maybe you need a little help on your moves?" He said walking over to me getting quite close.

"Oh you think I do, do you?" I teased back as he took my hands and brought them up to waist height.

"Maybe a little."

"So do you." I smirked at him.

He looked into my eyes and I tensed up a little, "Oh really."

"You just need to let go a little loosen up." I said breaking eye contact and dropping our hands and stepped back. It was getting a little dangerous with him keep looking at me like that, was he falling for me?

"So what do you suggest then seeing as you think you are the dance expert here?" He smiled at me walking over to the stereo.

I felt like telling him that I was a better dancer then him because I taught him all everything he knows, but I can't really tell him that otherwise I would let out my Demi secret.

"Well your technique is ok you just need to relax into them." I said walking over so I stood beside him, "Like this."

I started dancing what was actually a new routine that i was working on for my tour that I am doing after the summer and if Shane stays like this and is being all nice then maybe when I am Demi we would get along. After a bit Shane started to copy me and was pretty good at it, I watched him and he still wasn't relaxing into the moves.

"Ok, just relax your muscles but not to much cause you still need to make the moves look sharp." I said slowing down the moves so he could see.

"Like this?" He said dancing with relaxed moves.

"Yeah that's it." I smiled it was along time since I had had to teach some dance routine to Shane which he actually joined in with and smiled the whole way through.

* * *

After we got cleaned up and I had half an hour till my next class so we went and sat down by the docks again, this was a really nice place to come down to and talk.

"So how do you know so much about dancing" He asked dangling his feet in the water.

"Oh you know little bit of dance school when I was young, but mainly watching music videos." I said with my feet in the water to.

"So you really taught yourself how to do all those moves?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I said, "So what about you then, I mean I've seen your music videos and stuff you are a really good dancer so why need my help to work in relaxing."

"I am a good dancer, but back then it was our music that we were dancing to not this awful stuff that the label says we have to play." He said.

"So for the past year you have been not dancing as well as you normally do?" I asked.#

"Yep," He was looking at me again.

"Ok I know I have already said this but why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked

He quickly looked away and stared out into the lake.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of someone."

I gasped hoping he didn't hear me and luckily he didn't. I knew I was going to regret this next question but for some reason my brain had disconnected from my mouth and I found myself saying,

"Who?"

"Demi." He said looking back at me.

I decided that I was going to play the kind of jealous girlfriend type even though we weren't going out but I was going to make it jokey.

"So you are telling me that I remind you of your ex-girlfriend."

"I didn't mean it that that." He defended quickly turning to face me.

"Relax it's ok," I laughed,

"It's not the way you look, it's the way you act that's what reminds me of her."He sais.

"if I remind you of your ex then way do you want to hang around with me?" I asked actually wondering if he still had any feeling for Demi.

"I don't hate Demi god knows I could never hate her, you different to other people I have met. Like I said before in the canoes you don't care that I am famous or have lots of money or other stuff like that. You just like Shane the person not Shane Gray the Rockstar." He explained.

"You mean Popstar." I teased. He faked a shocked impression I laughed as did he and then went back to serious. I needed to know after we broke up he became such a bigger jerk that I couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"Do you regret being a jerk to her?" I asked quietly hoping he wouldn't hear me but this time he did.

"Yeah I do. She was the first girl I properly fell in love with I mean the age difference wasn't that big but I was big enough to send a few people a bit nuts, but Demi she didn't care about what people thought about our relationship she really didn't. She was 15 and I was 18 so we had to keep it a bit low key but she didn't mind neither did her family. Her dad loved e and her brother was pretty cool. Declan reminds me of him to weird that they both have the same name to." He paused we had both taken our feet out of the lake and now sat crossed-legged facing each other.

"Yeah weird, carry on."

"Anyway, it was all going well we were great together and then the label told the band that it had to change because they felt that the music sales were going down. We didn't like it but they told us that we had to do this or lose the contract. Anyway I became a jerk and Demi got the most of it and I really didn't want that to happen but it did. It became too much for her and she ended it now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." I said without thinking the realising what I said I was so luckily I didn't say I don't hate you.

"How do you know that"? He asked looking at me again.

"Just a guess?" I said quickly, I was used to thinking up quick excuses' but this one was lame. But he seemed to buy it.

"Ok," He said we sat in silence for a while then he looked at his watch, "You better get ready for your next class he said."

"I looked at my own watch and sighed I really liked spending time with Shane. Damn him for making me like him again. "Yeah I better get going." I stood up and he did at the same time.

He took hold of my hand and looked in my eyes again. At that moment I didn't care if he saw Demi in them. God I was in deep.

"You better be at the Beach Jam later," He said drawing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Why?" I smiled with my tongue sticking out a little.

He smiled back, "You'll see when you get there." He leant down and kissed my cheek, "Come on lets get you to class."

We walked hand in hand to my next class which was vocals with Brown Shane needed to talk to Brown anyway so we walked in together Caitlyn and Declan smiled at me and I smiled back. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

**Please Review and I'll try and update quicker. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go bacuse I have been neglecting you here is another chapter ;)**

I let go of Shane's hand and walked over to my seat still smiling. It didn't take long for Declan to sat talking to me about Shane.

"So you and Shane back together?" He asked become the older brother figure.

"No, and start with the over protective brother thing again." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Mitch, remember what you were like when you broke up?" He said

"I know trust e that is not going to happen again, I won't let it," I said resting my hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"I just don't want to see you like that ever again." He said shaking a bit, tears threatening to fall.

"You won't I promise, besides we ain't together anyway so nothing to worry about." I said looking of at Shane who was still talking Brown but occasionally glancing at me much to Tess's annoyance.

"Ok what you all got for me today?" Brown said clapping his hands together as Shane gave a wink to me and walked out the room.

"Ok listen I'll call you back when I get off vacation. Loves ya." I said as I hung up. I was standing out on the porch waiting for Caitlyn to get ready. Finally she walked out, "You ready now?"

"Yeah who was on the phone?" She asked closing the door and we walked down the stairs.

"Selena Gomez." I said walking a few steps behind her.

"No way you said like you were just saying dome random persons name." She said looking back at me.

"Yeah well I have to behave different around celebrities don't want them finding out the press would have a field day." I laughed, "Come on Shane really wanted me there."

"Ooo" She laughed too linking arms with me. Neither of us noticing Tess lurking behind a tree listening. "You are so busted Mitchie."

* * *

"Hey guys." Brown shouted and everyone cheered and clapped as him and Shane walked onto the stage. "Alright settle down, now I have finally talked my nephew into singing us a song." He gave the mic to Shane and jumped off the stage.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you. Come on guys." He said pointing to one of the cabins beside the stage and the rest of Connect 3 came out with guitars. They got set up and ready, "Right we're gonna play something new let us know what you think."

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

I clapped and cheered along with everyone else but I was the loudest. Declan turned to me and whispered in my ear, "Who is he and what has he done with Shane Gray?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

Caitlyn hugged me and said, "Whatever you did to him he has changed a lot."

"I didn't do anything." I said still laughing and smiling the Shane Gray that I never stopped loving was back! Hang on did I just think that I guess I never did stop loving him I shrugged in my mind and went back to celebrating with Declan and Caitlyn.

I was so caught up in own little world that I didn't notice Shane walk up behind me.

"So Mitch tells us about your dad again?" Tess asked and everyone immediately went quiet.

"Um... there's really not much to say about him right Dec." I said turning to him.

"Yeah, he's just a retired singer nothing more then that." HE backed me up.

"So you've never met anyone famous?" Tess asked us. Me and Declan were really confused where did this come from all of a sudden.

"Not really no." Declan said.

"So you don't use disguises then?" She smirked. I froze did she know? I looked at Declan who had tensed up now moving closer to me.

"Uh no why would I?" I asked my voice shaking. Caitlyn could tell there was something up and she tried to get Tess to stop talking but it didn't work.

"Because I've heard that people with old, retired celebrity parents try and get some attention by disguising themselves and getting to know other celebrities then spilling the dirt to the press." She said smirking at me even more.

I quietly let out a sigh of relief and felt Declan and Caitlyn calm down beside me, she didn't know anything only something that she had made up in her head.

"I over heard Caitlyn asking you what it was like to live a double life and you said that it was great though the wig get itchy but is ok because the famous people you talk to don't know that you aren't who you say you are. " She said.

I couldn't believe that she was suggesting that I was that type of person and that she was listening to my conversation. "Who am I then Tess?" I said sharply annoyed at her, the others could tell because Declan and Caitlyn put a hand on each shoulder to hold me back.

"You're the type of person that pretends to be something your not and then tell the press everything that you have talked out of other people." She said and by the looks on everyone's faces around us they believed her.

"No that's not true..."I started tears falling that I didn't even know I was crying.

"Your pathetic." She said and walked off followed by Peggy and Ella.

I turned around and saw Shane standing there tears falling from his own eyes.

"Shane."

"You were lying all summer?"

"No..."

"I told you things that I have never told anyone I trusted you." He shouted voice cracking a little from him crying. What Tess said was hurtful but what was coming out of Shane's month hurt me more.

"Shane I swear nothing that Tess said..."

"Save it for an interview I'm sure you'll get one with your `information you know about me." \he shouted and stormed off leaving me standing there with Declan and Caitlyn giving half hugs each and everyone looking disgusted at me.

Caitlyn looked at Declan and nodded towards our cabin.

"Come on," Declan said moving me towards the cabin

I continued to let the tears fall not bothering to wipe them away. This was the second time in a year that I have made Shane Gray cry and I hated myself right now.

**Oh dear... Please keep reviewing ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Chapter I must be feeling really guiltly for leaving it this long. ;)**

I woke up to the sun shining right through the window and onto my face. I sat up and looked around the cabin Lola had already got up and left, I heard the shower going in the bathroom so I guessed Caitlyn was up. Then the memories of last night came back to me. Why did everyone suddenly believe Tess and now hate her she hadn't done anything wrong. I remembered Shanes face and I broke my heart seeing him in pain like that and I didn't even mean to cause it. Caitlyn came out dressed and ready and then she saw that I was awake.

"Hey," She said walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi," I said fiddling with the covers on my bed.

"You ok?" She asked giving a small smile to me.

"Why did they all believe her?" I asked, "She had nothing all she heard was a conversation."

"Trust me they all believe you it's just Tess everyone is I wouldn't go as far and say scared but they are a little afraid of her so they just believe anything she says." She explained.

"How do you know so much about her?" I asked wondering,

"Because I used to be friends with Tess." She said standing up and letting me get out of bed and pick out some clothes.

"You used to be friends with her?" I asked surprised of all the things I never would have expected that.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago. I don't really talk about it." She said as I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day. "Anyway Tess is the least of your worries right now."

"How so?" I asked walking back into the room looking slightly refreshed and made my way over to the door and we made our way to the mess hall the one place I really didn't want to go to first thing this morning.

"What are you going to do about Shane?" She asked as we walked into and lined up for breakfast. When I walked in everyone stared at me and Tess was leaving through the door that I just came through and smirked at me and whispered in my ear, "Shane didn't deserve you."

"Don't listen to her." Caitlyn said pulling me over to our table. I sat between Declan and Caitlyn and had Lola, Sander and Barron staring at me.

"Guys what Tess said wasn't true."I said noticing the way they were looking at me.

"Really?" Sander asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes guys I swear, I would never do that. I am not one of those people. I never was and I never will be." I pleaded with them to believe me.

"It's ok Mitch we believe you." Lola said looking at Sander and Barron.

"Yeah we do." They said at the same time,

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"See I told you that it would be ok didn't i?" Declan said putting his arm around my shoulder and squeezing me to his side.

"Yeah maybe you were right for once." I teased and he gave a faked hurt expression and I laughed only at that point Shane walked in and saw me laughing. I can only guess from were he was standing me laughing wasn't a good thing for me to be doing.

* * *

Shane POV

Why was she laughing? She had hurt me ad now she was laughing about it! Part of me didn't believe a thing that Tess had said but I was so used to people pretending around me that whenever something like this happened IO automatically went into jerk mode again. I hated being a jerk to her. The look on her face when I was, was so much like the look on Demi's face when I was being a jerk to her and everyone knows how that ended. She turned around and the smile that was on her face disappeared when she saw me. I turned around and walked back to my cabin.

I was sitting on the porch of my cabin when Uncle Brown came out to talk to me.

"So what happened last night the?" He said sitting down in the chair opposite.

"Nothing that I wanna talk about." I said quietly strumming my guitar.

"Didn't look like nothing you looked absolutely crushed, pummelled, destroyed..."

"Ok I get it." I said softly. "Doesn't matter anyway just gonna focus on the music and not get sidetracked by liking someone."

"You still looking for that girl. " HE said. How did he know that I was looking for the girl.

"How?"

"I'm plugged into the camp gossip mate." He laughed I smiled back at him.

"It's crazy I can't get her song out of my head. This is real , this is me, i'm exactly where i'm supposed to be, gonna let the light."

"Sounds good mate. I'll keep an eye out for ya." He winked at me and walked off to do whatever he does all day.

* * *

Tess POV

How dare she? I let everyone know her little secret and she still has a smile on her face. But now I know the song Shan's looking for know I just need to know the rest and then he is mine. I walked past the practice room and heard laughter coming from it. It sounded like Mitchie, Caitlyn and Declan. I looked through the window and saw Mitchie sitting at the piano and Caitlyn on her laptop and Declan trying to dance.

"Come on Mitch help me out here your the better dancer." He said trying to do some complicated moves.

"But me and Caitlyn need to do our thing for Final Jam." She said laugh at her brother.

"Ok then since you have seen a little of mine give me a taster of yours." He said sitting next to Caitlyn on the table.

"Ok but Caitlyn hasn't put the music together yet so it will sound different when I perform at Final Jam." She turned and started to play a soft tune.

_This is real,  
This is me ,  
I'm exactly where i'm supposed to be  
Gonna let the light shine on me,  
Now I've found  
Who I am,  
There's no way to keep it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is me._

"Wow," was all that he said. I smiled Mitchie was the girl with the voice. Oh she is so not going to be seeing final jam. I went back to my cabin and looked around.

* * *

Mitchie POV

Caitlyn and Declan made me feel better and know that they had told em that they were dating that made me even more happy. We were in the kitchens doing the finishing touches for Final Jam when Brown and Tess came in. Tess was yelling at me and Caitlyn as Declan had gone off to rehearse with Sander and Barron.

"What is she going on about?" I asked

"Tess thinks that you two here snuck into her cabin and wrecked it." Brown explained looking disappointed at us.

"WHAT!" We both said at the same time. "We didn't do anything." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah you did, you just wanted to get back at me because I exposed your secret." She said looking straight at me.

"What secret you just made all that stuff up." I said trying to control my temper in front of Brown.

"I heard you talking about it, and before the beach jam I heard you talking about Selena Gomez and how you had to be a completely different person around her. What next going to expose a big secret about her are you?"

"Tess calm down." Brown said, "I'm sorry you to but because you have no one to say where you were I have to ban you from the rest of camp activities until the end of final jam."

"But Tess has no proof." Caitlyn tried to argue.

"No buts until the end of Final Jam." He said turning around and walking out of the kitchens.

"See you around Mitchie." Tess said with a very evil smirk on her face and walked out into the sun leaving me and Caitlyn standing there trying to take in what just happened.

**Keep Reviewing ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey it's me again and this is going out to Dontcallmesweetie and just to let you know it's 2 in the moring where I am right now. ;)

"That's stupid why would she even do that?" Declan asked pacing up and down our cabin.

"Because either she really wants to make Mitchie's life a living hell or she feels that Mitchie is a threat to her winning Final Jam." Caitlyn explained pulling Declan down so he was sitting on her bed with him and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Why would I be a threat to her? I'm not here to win Final Jam; I'm just here to have a Demi, stress-free summer. Well that didn't really work did it?" I gave a small laugh. Declan got off Caitlyn's bed and kneed down in front of me and out is hands on my knees.

"It's going to be ok we will figure something out." He said, his alarm went off his watch telling him that he had to go get in some last minute rehearsal time. He got up and gave Caitlyn a quick kiss and went to the practice room.

"What are we going to do?" Caitlyn asked, "He just kept saying until the end of final jam."

That kept going around in my mind, why would he keep repeating that? 'Until the end of final jam' hang on don't hosts on stage say that it's the end before it is sometimes. Would Brown do that? I think he might do that. Before I realised a huge smile had creped onto my face and Caitlyn was looking at me with a confused face.

"What?" She said matching my smile realising that I had a plan.

"I got an idea." I said I stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her up and out of the room, "Come on."

We ran down to the docks with Caitlyn's laptop and a mic that was rigged up to it. Because we weren't looking where we were going we bumped into someone. And me and the other person fell onto the floor whereas Caitlyn was still on her feet looking awkwardly at the person who I fell into. It was Shane.

"We really need to stop doing that." He said getting up and stretching a arm out to help me up.

"Thanks." I said straightening out my top not looking at him. "Anyway got to go." And I started to walk off with Caitlyn when Shane grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Or not." I said to Caitlyn who laughed.

"Mitchie we need to talk." He said putting me in front of him.

"Um... I'll meet you there hey Mitch." Caitlyn said shifting her weight to one foot.

"Yeah Ok won't be long." I said watching her walk off to the docks.

"What do you want Shane? Thought you didn't want to talk to me." I stated

"That was when I was mad at you." He said softly.

"And what about now still mad at me." I challenged for some reason I didn't want to stand here talking to him and I didn't know way.

"Mitch, I stopped being mad at you about 5 minutes after I walked away from you." He admitted.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked

"I dunno." He shrugged, "What did Tess mean anyway?"

"How should I know first I've heard of what I do?" I laughed,

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." He said. Please don't make me explain please because I can't think up an excuse for this one I would have to tell him that I was Demi and I don't know how he would take it.

"That's ok, I'll explain later, I've got to go and meet Caitlyn." I said thinking that it would give me extra time to think up an excuse.

"Yeah sure see you later yeah?" He asked pointing at the docks.

"Haven't you got to get ready for final jam?" I asked, wanting long then a few hours thinking up an excuse.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Meet up with you after yeah?" I suggested.

"Yeah, go on get going." He smiled at me stepping aside.

"Thanks," I said and I don't know why but I reached up and kissed him on the cheek and ran off towards the docks.

"Hey what did the popstar want?" Caitlyn asked when I got there.

"To tell me that he wasn't mad at me anymore and I am going to meet up with him after Final Jam." I said smiling.

Caitlyn screamed and hugged me tight.

"Ok let's get working." She beamed at me.

The next morning everyone was getting in last minute practice me and Caitlyn had wanted to do that but we had to work in the kitchens all day.

"Hey guys." Declan said walking in giving Caitlyn a kiss and me a hug,

"Hey Dec all done and ready." I asked

"Yep and before you ask I have got the dance routine sorted." He said smugly,

"Good, don't want you messing up on stage do we." I giggled.

"Shame you ain't going to be on the stage though." He said leaning against the worktop.

"Yeah oh well Dad gets to see one of his kids on stage tonight, but hey he sees me on stage nearly all the time."

"Point,"

"Anyway better get ready see you in a bit."

"Bye" Me and Caitlyn said at the same time.

Final Jam had started and Connect 3 were judging great I had to try even harder not to slip up and be Demi, I had to be Mitchie on this stage NOT Demi.

Sander, Barron's group were on first with Declan dancing.

_It's Your boy Barron  
Yo  
And the place to be  
It's crazy  
Come rock with me!_

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go  
Last day of camp,  
Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends,  
Why does it have to end  
In the end its a win,  
Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Wow I was surprised when Ella joined in because I thought she was with Tess oh well never mind. Declan was really good. I guess having a sister who had an alter ego who was a famous singer who got complicated dance routines.

"They were really good!" I said to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, Who knew Declan could dance like that?" She said shocked.

"Well he gets it from me." I joked.

"Ready for queen bee next?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Nope but hey whatever."

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_I wanted to laugh when she nearly fell off the stage but when I saw her run of crying I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on

They had just announced that there was a last minute addition and everyone was wondering who it was.

"Looks like we just have to wait a little longer." Caitlyn said.

"I don't think I can do this." I said gulping

**Will Mitchie perform? Find out soon  
Keep reviewing  
Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back again, sorry it's been a while. 3 days to xmas YAY!**

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked me raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." As I said that I ran towards the door away from the stage but Declan got in the way and turn me around so I was facing the stage again.

"Listen to me you are Demi Lovato but perform in front of millions of people nearly every night, you have nothing to be scared of." He whispered in my ear while pushing me back to the stage which Peggy was now singing on and she was really good.

"But that's Demi not me." I argued trying to fight out of his grip but he was stronger than me and kept hold of me.

"And Demi's you." He stated, "Mitch you are much more then you think you are why can't you see that?"

"Mitchie Declan's right you maybe Demi but you are also Mitchie and you can sing, God you are amazing." Caitlyn said handing me a microphone, "You can do this."

I took a deep breathe and looked out to the crowd and saw dad sitting in the front row just behind Shane and the guys, I closed my eyes and remembered all the times before I became Demi, dancing and singing around my bedroom not giving a damn who saw or heard me. I opened my eyes and turned to face Caitlyn and Declan.

"Let's do this." I smiled just as Peggy had finished and Brown had announced that it was the end of Final Jam and I knew that, that was my cue to get ready. Brown came off the stage and walked over to us.

"It's the end of Final Jam?" I asked looking at him and gripping the mic in my hand until my knuckles turned white.

Brown smiled at me and told me to go and rock the stage. Caitlyn gave me one more hug and disappeared to the other side of the stage to get ready and Declan came up to me.

"Break a leg." He smirked saying the same thing he did every time I went on stage and gave him a bear hug and went to the side of the stage.

The music started and I made my way onto the stage keeping my back to the crowd. I started to sing. Not as Demi but as Mitchie the one person who was scared of anyone hearing her sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

I turned around and looked directly at my dad who was beaming at me looking so proud more proud then he normally does when I am on stage.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_

Shane POV

That was the song! I turned around and saw Mitchie on stage singing her heart out. I stood there in shock, Mitchie was the girl I had been looking for all summer and yet she was standing right in front of my eyes the whole time.

"That's the song!" I said out loud taking the mic from Uncle Brown.

I heard Nate say, "That must be the girl." And Jason just laugh and go, "Ya think?" I stood there watching the way she moved around the stage taking it in her stride not looking bothered but enjoying herself.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I decided to join in with the song I had written for the girl with the voice which turned out was a song for her I started to sing and she paused at looked at me smiling and starting to sing along.  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie POV

Oh my God I am singing on stage with Shane Gray. Wait a minute how did he know my song? I couldn't be this mystery girl that he had been looking for all summer could I? He has never heard me sing as myself until tonight. Right now I decided that I didn't care. When the song finished I looked and our intertwined hands and smiled at him laughing a little and he smiled back laughing as well.

He went back to the guys and I went backstage and gave Caitlyn a massive hug and we jumped up and down screaming. Declan ran over to us and gave me a huge hug then pulled a way and pulled Caitlyn in for a very passionate kiss which turned into a little make out session. Now I loved my brother but when he started making out with my friend I got a little uncomfortable and I cleared my throat and they pulled back looking a little embarrassed. I giggled and turned back to the stage but Tess had come up to me and Caitlyn I didn't care what she had to say because I was in such a good mood nothing could bring me down form that.

"Hey Mitchie?" She asked and I turned to face her with Caitlyn and Declan by my sides, "I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you over the summer and I told Brown that you didn't wreck my cabin. By the way you were really good."

"Wow...um...thanks Tess." I said and she gave me a small smile and walked off. Caitlyn, Declan and me gave each other looks and turned our focus back to the stage where Brown, Dee and Shane were standing ready to revel the winner of Final Jam.

Peggy was reveled as the winner and she was gob-smacked that we had to push her a little to get her onto the stage. I didn't care that I didn't win; I never came here to win Final Jam I came to have a normal summer even though normal isn't really in my family. Hasn't been for the past what 3 years.

* * *

I walked away from everyone and went down the dressing room area and silently screamed to myself with joy.

"Mitchie?" I heard a voice say and I turned around and saw my dad standing in the doorway.

"DADDY!" I screamed running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hey princess, miss me?" He laughed pulling me in for a tighter hug before letting me go.

"Maybe a little," I said with a smile on my face, he gave me a look and I giggled, "Ok maybe a lot then."

"Sorry you didn't win." He said smiling knowing that I didn't come here to win.

"That's ok I had a good summer in a weird way, not as normal as other summers but still when have our lives been normal?" I laughed,

"You got that right kiddo." Looking at me before turning to the stairs and saw Shane walking down them, "I'll see you later." Me knowing that he wanted to get out before Shane recognized him as Demi's dad and manager.

"So I guess my search is over." He said walking towards me and stopped right in front of me.

"That depends on who you were looking for, Hi I'm Mitchie." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"And I'm Shane." He said playing along, "Hey up for a canoe ride later?"

I stood there and thought about it for a bit watching Shane become a little tense. "Oh go on then." I laughed and he relaxed and laughed to, "Besides you still need to explain what Tess was going on about earlier in the summer." I froze what was I going to tell him, I couldn't tell him I was Demi, I wanted him to get to know Mitchie first before knowing that I am his ex-girlfriend only with different hair and a different accent. I'll have to talk to Declan and Caitlyn.

**Hey I need help! What excuse could Mitchie use to explain why Tess thought what she did. Let me know and don't forget to review.**

**Merry Christmas**

**XxX ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me again ;) Whos ready for christmas because I know I am!**

I made my way to the canoe's think of what Declan and Caitlyn told me they both reckon that I should tell him the truth but I don't think I would be able to do that, although telling Shane that I am actually Demi Lovato his ex-girlfriend in the middle of a lake with nowhere to run might be the best place. I got closer and saw that Shane was standing there with a canoe already in the water waiting for me.

"Hey popstar." I shouted at him smiling. He turned and saw me walking towards him.

"It's Rockstar." He said handing me a life jacket and I slipped it over my head.

"You sure about that?" I giggled.

"Haha." He laughed at me helping me into the canoe.

"So we gonna do this right or just go round in circles?" I laughed as we made our way into the middle of the lake.

"We will see." He said stopping when we reached the middle. It's now or never. Either I tell him now when he has nowhere to run or I lie to him again and set him up for more heartache when he does find out.

"Listen Shane, I am really sorry about wat happened over the summer, I really don't know where Tess got that from. Me and Caitlyn where just talking about what it would be like to live double lives. Don't ask why we were talking about that though." I lied there that was my choice I can't believe that I lied to him again.

"Really?" He asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah I guess Tess took it the wrong way that's all," I explained, "Anyway how did you know my song and when did you hear me sing?" I said changing the subject so I didn't have to lie to him even more.

"I heard you in the practice room at the beginning of the summer and I couldn't get the sing and your voice out of my head, you're an amazing singer you know that."

"Thanks." I said blushing a little. "So what you gonna do know?"

"Well first I have to say I am sorry to a few people, the guys have already forgiven me but I really need Demi top forgive me. I was a total arse to her and I really regret it." He said looking at his hands that were in his lap.

I put two fingers under his chin and brought his head up until it was level with mine and I looked into his eyes. "I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I hope so." He said cupping my cheek with his hand stocking it slightly with his thumb. I bit my lip getting that feeling in my stomach that I got everytime he looked into my eyes like that. With such passion. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked looking confused I wasn't doing anything.

"Bit your lip, it drives me crazy when you do." He admitted, oh yeah forgot that it had that impact on him. I smiled at him and bit my lip again. "Please stop it." He said joking a little.

"Why what you gonna do if I don't." I teased biting my lip again.

"Maybe this," and he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, i froze, I had forgotten what it felt like kissing him I then realised that he was kissing me and I was just sitting there, I quickly responded by kissing him back. He deepened it and opened my mouth with his tongue. I put my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair and he moved his hands to my waist pulling me in closer. It was a bit difficult because we were sitting in a canoe. Eventually we had to come up for air and he rested his forehead against mine.

"we...we should get back." I stuttered trying the recover from that kiss. "Got to finish packing."

* * *

He smiled at me and rowed us back to the docks. He walked me back to my cabin and I looked through the window and saw Caitlyn adn Declan lying on Caitlyn's bed making out.

"Great just what I want to see, my brother and my best friend making out." I said turning back to Shane and rolling my eyes.

"Maybe you won't have to." He said pulling me into another kiss and then we started making out just as Declan was leaving.

"Oh come on! I don't wanna see that." He said covering his eyes. I pulled away and turned my head to him with my arms still around Shane.

"Then don't look. Hey you meeting me by my car in the morning?" I asked.

"Why's your car here?" He asked looking confused.

"Dad left it here for us because he has stuff to sort out for something that is happening." Hoping he would get the hint that dad wasn't picking us up because he was doing some last minute sorting for my tour. That was going to be really hard because the support act was Connect 3 and I had to be Demi 24/7 around them. Maybe I should have told Shane that is was Demi.

"Oh ok meet you there then. Night sis, night Shane." He said walking down the stairs and towards his cabin.

"Night." Shane and I said at the same time.

"I better get in because I have to drive home tomorrow." I said but making no effort to move away from him.

"Why can't Declan drive?" He asked.

"Declan got his licence taken away from him when he crashed his 3rd car in the same year." I explained remembering the look on his face when dad took it away from him, "So now I have to drive him around everywhere."

"Fun."

"Anyway I better get in before Caitlyn comes out to find me." I said this time pulling away form him only to receive a groan form him telling me he didn't want to let me go but he did and told me to meet him at the entrance in the morning.

I went in and Caitlyn bombarded me with questions about what happened and if I told him. I told her everything even that he kissed me more then once. I laid back onto my bed and finally let sleep take over me.

**Well 2 days before xmas where I am and I am really excited, please review and gives suggestions on how Shane could find out about Mitchie being Demi. I have an idea but I would love to here your ideas. ;)**

**xx MERRYCHRISTMAS xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey sorry for the late update, been really busy. Hope everyone had a great xmas and a wonderful new year. Just to say sorry to any Naitlyn shipers reading my story, I just wanted Declan to have someone.

By 11 o'clock all the cabins were empty and the lake was deserted. Everyone was rushing about putting bags into cars or limos or buses. Saying goodbye to everyone they had met that summer. I was leaning against the door of my car waiting for Declan to finish saying goodbye to Caitlyn so as you can guess it would take a while. I had already said goodbye to her and when she hugged me she had whispered at me to tell Shane the truth.

"Oi come on we really need to get going!" I shouted at the couple after 10 minutes of watching then make out. They reluctantly parted, Caitlyn gave a wave to me and joined her parents at her car before leaving Camp Rock.

"Thanks a lot sis." He said walking over to me, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you will get over it." I said patting him on the shoulder as he walked to the door and got in the car. I had opened my door and was getting in when I heard a voice behind me.

"And where do you think you are going?" I smiled and walked over to him leaving Declan in the car waiting for me.

"I am going home." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and me wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hum..." he murmured kissing me softly.

"Oi come on we need to get going like you said." Declan shouted from the car we broke apart and he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Listen because I am going on tour with Demi now and since you live in one of the cities we are staying in, I was wondering if you would like to go to the concert with me?" He asked looking at me.

"Um...when is it?" I asked thinking why did I ask that, I couldn't go to the concert. I mean I would be there but as Demi and I can't exactly not turn up for my own concert now can I.

"Day after tomorrow." He said.

"I'll see what I can do!" I said mentally kicking myself.

"Oh I am sure she will be there." Declan laughed still form inside the car. I turned to him and hissed at him to shut up. Shane let me go and I drove out of Camp Rock and back to my normal life or as normal as is normally was.

"So what you gonna tell Shane when you tell him you can't go?"Declan asked.

"I don't know." I sighed keeping my eyes on the road in front of me.

"Just tell him the truth, if you tell him the truth now then it won't hurt him as much as it would if you told him much later." Declan suggested.

"Ok I got a plan." I said suddenly thinking of a good idea.

"Does it involve telling him?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sort of."

"Well what is it then?"

"Ok, I am going to tell him I can't go to the concert because I have to do something but I don't know what yet I'll think of something and then at the concert me as Demi will get him into my dressing room and show him who I really am because I doubt he would believe me if I just came right out and told him, showing him would be easier."

"That could work." He said,

"Thanks your helping me though." I said pulling into the tiny town that we lived in.

"What? Do I have to?" He whined turning in his seat to look at me.

"Yep." Popping the 'p'

After 15 minutes we arrived back home and I couldn't wait to see my dad I know I saw him yesterday but I really couldn't wait.

"Daddy!" I screamed running towards the front porch where he was standing waiting for us.

"Hey, princess." He laughed wrapping his arms tightly around me and picking me up and spinning me round. "Have a good trip back?"

"Yeah, it would be a lot better without Declan's pinning for Caitlyn." I said when he put me back down and I turned to Declan and smirked.

"I was not!" He said pulling the bags from the boot of my car, "Little help?"

"I'll help, Mitch I need you to write a new song for the tour and I have left a copy of the songs that you will be singing with Connect 3. Now are you sure you want to sing a song with Shane?"

"Oh I bet she can't wait." Declan smirked and I lightly smacked him over the head.

"Huh?"

"Um...there is something that I need to tell you daddy." I said in my sweet voice that always got me off the hook when me and Declan were in trouble.

"Ok and what is that?"

"Um...well me and Shane are kinda dating again." I said then bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

He gave a deep sigh, "I kinda of saw it coming when I found out that he was at the camp with you. Nate and Jason said he was starting to change and apparently Shane had said it was because of this girl he had been hanging about with."

"So you don't mind?"

"Just be careful, I don't want you to go through that again." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, "Now go and write that song." He smiled.

* * *

I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my guitar on my lap and sheets of music and lyrics all around me.

"Woah, writers block?" Declan said leaning against the door frame.

"That doesn't help." I sighed screwing up another piece of paper and throwing it at him so it bounced off his head.

"Thanks you may have knocked out the only idea I had for you." He laughed walking over and picking up a few sheets and looking at them.

"Wow you have an idea!" I said faking being shocked.

"I do have them you know." He said

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'sometimes' but unfortunately he heard me and throw the rolled you piece of paper that was on the floor and throw it back at me.

"This one is good," He said handing me a piece of paper. I had written a few songs but none of them seemed right. "Play it for me."

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye _

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unravelling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

"It's really good," He said, "This is the one."

"God you are so cheesy" I laughed.

**Please review and don't hate me for the late update which I again am very sorry for. ;)**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry again I know I promised I would get this chapter as soon as I could but I have had to revise for 2 major science exams and now my english teacher is on my back because apperently I suck at writing. So my stress level has been huge. Anyway Here it is last chapter of the story. ENJOY ;)**

The next day was ok, I spent the day with Sierra and I told her everything that happened at camp including the fact that I was dating Shane again.

"Oh, my God Mitch!" She basically screamed. "Wait does he know then?"

"Um...not really." I said waiting for the talk about having to tell him.

~"What? Why? You need to tell him, he is dating Mitchie now, he is going to think that it is weird that whenever he is doing anything with Demi you won't be anywhere, you won't even be able to talk to him on the phone." She said all in one breath.

"OK Sierra, breath." I laughed, "I know and I am going to tell him after the concert tomorrow. Don't panic I have thought this through."

"OK just promise me that you will tell him, because before he turned all jerky he was a really nice person and while you were with him you were really happy I could tell. Just don't mess this up." She said, "Now what are we going to wear tomorrow, because isn't that what we are here for?"

I smiled at her and dragged her off to one of our favourite shops and I had dad's credit card!

After 2 hours of trying on different outfits, I settled for a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a white strappy sleeved top with a grey skull and rose on it also a black waistcoat and to finish off the look a fantastic pair of black heels. Sierra's outfit was a bit more difficult to find because Anna Royale, Demi Lovato's best friend had a very strange style that only Sierra could pull off. In the end she was going to wear a light purple dress with neon accessories and black tights and a pair of bright purple shoes. I know what you are thinking they shouldn't be put together but for some reason on her it really worked. We paid thanks to dad and went to get a smoothie.

When we got back to mine Sierra begged me to play my new song for her but I told her she would find out tomorrow. She was staying over tonight so Declan had to cope with both of us. Sierra didn't mind because she had a crush on Declan and looked really down when I told her about Caitlyn.

We were getting ready for bed when my phone went off, it was Shane's ringtone. I picked up and just said "Hello," Not knowing if he was calling Demi or Mitchie, now I really needed to phones.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey, how are you?" I asked smiling Sierra caught me smiling and told me to put the phone on speaker so she could hear so I did.

"Not bad missing you though." Aww he was so sweet.

"I miss you to."

"So can you?" I looked at Sierra puzzled what was he on about?

"Can I what?"

"Come to the concert." Crap! Totally forgot about that, I was so focused on thinking of the right way to tell him that he asked me to the concert. Think Mitchie think and quick. I looked at Sierra and then to my horror she started talking.

"Sorry Shane she can't. I have kinda stolen your girlfriend for a few days." Sierra said, wow that made sense hopefully he won't ask too many questions.

"Oh. Ok never mind then, how about we meet up after?"

"Yeah sounds good." I said before Sierra said anything else. "I am sorry about the concert you know if I could come then I would."

"Yeah , listen it's ok, I'll see you after. I gotta go before Nate kills me because we should be getting ready but I am talking to you."

I laughed, "Ok see you later popstar."

"Rockstar"

"Whatever, now go because I don't want a dead boyfriend."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." And he hung up. I looked at Sierra and let the breath that I didn't even know I was holding out.

"Thanks Si." I said hugging her tightly. "Come on we better get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

* * *

My alarm went off and 7:30am that should be illegal in the holidays, but I needed to get up because I needed to get ready, get to the venue, do a sound check, then do an interview and finally after that the actual concert. I dragged myself out of bed and woke Sierra up by throwing a pillow at her head.

"Oi, get up!" I said walking into my bathroom. I heard her say something behind me but I could make out what it was because she had buried her head back into her pillow.

When I came out of the bathroom she had fallen asleep again, I was feeling more awake so I decided to jump on her to wake her up. She sat up immediately and was wide awake.

"Mitchie, that was soo not fair." She wined getting up and making her way to the empty bathroom.

"Oh well, we needed to get up and you were asleep so I woke you up." I said innocently. She gave me a look and went into the bathroom. I went downstairs and made me and Si some breakfast, she came down and ate her breakfast while watching Hot Tunes she turned it off after nothing of interest was on and we started talking about the interview I had to do.

About half an hour later Declan came down looking as bad as Sierra did earlier.

"Wow you're ugly in the mornings I had forgotten." I said before moving very quickly away from his path so he couldn't get me.

"Well this is what you look like all the time." He said opening the fridge.

"Why thank you dear brother, I love you as well." I said not really offended by that comment. "Now if you excuse me and Sierra, we need to get ready."

I got changed into a pair of black skinnies and a plain white top and put one of my other waistcoats on, I was saving the one I bought yesterday for tonight. I pulled on a pair of heeled boots and sat down starting to do my makeup. I had simple eye makeup on. I wasn't the type of girl who wore tons of makeup plastered on my face. I tied up my hair and put my wig on tucking all the odd hairs of my real hair under the wig before pinning it to my head. I was ready! I looked in the mirror and staring back was Demi Lovato and behind me was Anna Royale!

"Mitch, it's time to go get you butt down here now!" Dad and Declan both shouted.

"We are coming!" I screamed back at them and left my room.

It was lunch time, the sound check went well and when the boys got there I struggled to keep myself from running up to Shane and hugging him. When he saw me he said he was sorry for everything and that he had changed and wanted us to be friends. If only he knew! I had told Declan to stay away from him until I wanted to tell him and that was at the end of the concert. So Declan had to avoid him for the whole day.

My interview was at 1 o'clock and I was being pre-recorded, those were the ones I liked. I hated doing live interviews. It was your basic questions. How was the vacation? How I felt about this 'new girl' that had apparently changed Shane? Questions like that. The only problem I had was the song that I was singing with Shane, don't get me wrong I love the song, it just brought back memories that I didn't want to remember, but oh well I am a professional Declan kept telling me and that I could do it and that was the confidence boost I needed.

AN HOUR TILL SHOWTIME!

AHHHHHHhhhhh HELP! I don't know what is wrong with me I have never been this nervous for a concert, I mean it might be that this is the first show of the tour and I was always nervous when these happened but I think it was the fact that Shane, Nate and Jason had heard me sing as Mitchie. Just breath, Oh GOD! I got changed and now was thinking what was going to happen after the concert, would Shane be angry for not tell straight away? Or would he understand? Anna was trying to calm me down as well as Declan it was working slowly then I heard Connect 3 get called to the stage that means I have 15 minutes to calm myself down.

"Demi Lovato to the stage." the voice on the wall said and I made my way there and was handed a mic. I looked over to my dad who gave me the thumbs up and a smile same with Declan and Anna. I heard the music start and the crowd screamed, I took a deep breath and walked out.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I shouted into the mic, "HOW YOU ALL DOING?"

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view__[ From: . ]_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the led in my hand into something golden

Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself in time)

The crowd went wild, I had the biggest smile on my face. I sang my heart out.

"Now it's time to welcome out some friends of mine. They were here earlier but I think you might want to see them again. Am I right?" As I said that the crowd scream again and Connect 3 walked out towards me. I think everyone was shocked when Shane gave me a hug it wasn't a long one but it was a hug. This song was the song I didn't want to sing but I did anyway. Oh Well here goes nothing:

_Demi:_

I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are

Shane:

We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.

Demi:

I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

Shane:

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Shane:

And with every strike of lightning

Demi:

Comes a memory that lasts

Shane & Demi:

Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

Demi:

Maybe I should give up

Demi:

I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

Shane:

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Demi:

Trying to keep the light from going in

Shane & Demi:

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.

Shane & Demi:

Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over-  
Please don't leave me alone

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm

Demi:

Like I did...

Shane & Demi:

Before the storm

I took a silent breath that wasn't as hard as I thought it was. Ok one more song and it was catch me. The boys walked off and the intro started.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unravelling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I ran off the stage and gave my dad a huge hug. I did it the first show of the tour and I did it. I went to my dressing room after telling them I was going for a shower. I got into my dressing room and took my wig off and paid it on the table and went to have a shower.

SHANE POV

I called Mitchie but she wasn't answering, maybe she was getting ready for tonight. I just needed to go a see Demi then I would go a pick Mitch up and we would have a great time. I walked to Demi's dressing room I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened it a stuck my head round the door. It sounded like she was in the shower. Oh well I'll just wait for her. I looked around her room and that's when I saw it...

MITCHIE POV

I got out of the shower and got changed my hairdryer was lying on the sofa outside so I went out and when I saw who was standing in my dressing room I froze then I noticed the thing in his hands...

**I'm sorry please don't kill me...cliffhanger major one I know and I said that this is the last chapter but there will be a sequel don't know when but there will I promise you that. Thankn you to all you who reviewed ILOVEYOU all and again so for stopping there. ;)  
XxX**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone,

I know it had seemed like I had disappeared off the face of the earth but I am back now and with what you all have been waiting for...A SEQUAL!

**This is real...So make your choice**

Hopefully I will get the first chapter out tonight but I can't make any promises all I can say is that I will try my best. Hope you are all well.

Xx


End file.
